


One Kiss

by StardustSky



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: Pinky wants to give Brain something for Valentine’s Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that my friend gave me after binge watching the show and I somehow promised myself to write it for Valentine’s Day. They are probably a little out of character? Maybe? I am still not sure, since this is the first time writing them. Anyway, I hope it’s at least enjoyable to read! If it isn’t so bad maybe I’ll write more about these two, they are very cute and fun to write.

Tonight was another night for trying to take over the world.

However, as Brain scribbled on the blackboard his newest plan, little heart-shaped papers fell on him, disrupting his concentration. It seemed like his associate had other priorities in mind.

“Pinky! Stop this!” He ordered.

The taller mouse stopped throwing the papers immediately, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry Brain! Poit.”

Pinky made these little heart-shaped papers especially for this wonderful and lovely day, hoping that his friend would notice or appreciate the decorations he put tonight, but he understood that Brain was too busy with his plans to pay any attention to them.

“Good.” The Brain turned his attention back to the blackboard. “Actually, you arrive right on time, Pinky. I just finished sketching tonight’s plan.”

“WHAT?!” The sudden and loud yelp coming from Pinky surprised the shorter mouse. “We are still trying to take over the world tonight of all nights, Brain?!”

Brain only sighed. He was hoping his friend wouldn’t go there.

“Why would tonight be any different, Pinky?”

“Because it’s Valentine’s day! Narf!” Pinky replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Yes, this was exactly what Brain was hoping Pinky wouldn’t bring up.

“Pinky, this is only a commercialised holiday! Today is a day like any other days. And spending it doing anything else but taking over the world would be a complete waste of time.”

“But Braaaain! Today is a super special and happy day!”

Brain sighed again.

“And why is that Pinky?”

“Uhhh...”

Pinky took a moment to think. Everyone on TV said that this day was important to show how much he loved the people who meant of lot to him. He was a little worried that Brain didn’t thought the same thing. If today was the day to show others how much he loved them, then it was an important day, because he definitely wanted Brain to know that he was loved.  

“Well I thought it would be important for us to celebrate the day of love! We can eat chocolates! And I made a Valentine’s card for you! And we can have chocolate! Oh and maybe watch a movie or something? And eat chocolate!”

These were pretty much the only things Pinky remembered from the TV shows. These were also exactly what Brain would rather avoid at all cost.

“Pinky, I don’t want to do any of these stuff. I absolutely loath anything that has to do with this day.”

“What? Aren’t you even excited about the chocolate?” Pinky asked, this was the thing he personality had been the most excited about.

“Not really.”

“And the movies?” Pinky scratched his head, confused.

“Absolutely not.”

“What about my Valentine’s card?” He gave him a little card with a big red heart drew on it saying ‘ _for Brain, with love_ ’ in Pinky’s usual messy handwriting.  

Brain took the card to look at it more carefully. Well, he was touched by the gesture, to say the least. He coughed, trying to ignore the sudden emotions.

“Thank you, Pinky. I appreciate it…But that’s the only thing I suppose I appreciate from this holiday.”

Pinky pondered. There must be something else that he was missing. He heard many things about Valentines’ day from TV shows that aired this week, but he felt like he forgot most of it. There must be something he was missing that Brain will definitely enjoy.

“Let’s see…Oh!” His eyes shined once he found out what he was forgetting. “What about a kiss?!”

Brain chocked on air.

“A k-kiss?”

Pinky nodded enthusiastically.  

“Yes, Brain. What do you think of it? Do you dislike this too?” He inquired with such an innocent tone.

The shorter mouse was speechless for a few more seconds.

“Well…not necessarily…I suppose I…I don’t really know…”He looked away, avoiding looking at his associate. “…I never had one.”

“WHAT?!! YOU NEVER HAD ONE?!!”

This sudden expression put Brain on the defensive. Irritated and embarrassed, he tried to dismiss these sudden emotions.

“It doesn’t matter, Pinky! I don’t care about Valentine’s Day and I don’t want to hear anything about it anymore! Now focus on the plan. Is that clear?”

Pinky nodded rapidly and listened to Brain’s explanation. However, he stopped following after step one of the plan. He was still thinking about Valentine’s Day and the fact that Brain never had a kiss. Maybe this was the reason why he was so grumpy-grump today. But then again, Brain was always grumpy-grump like this. But perhaps if his friend received a kiss on this lovely day, he would be happier and less annoyed?

“And as we climb on the telescope, you will—“

“Wait, Brain! I know what to do!” Pinky exclaimed, interrupting the other mouse.

Before Brain could even comprehend what Pinky was talking about, the lanky mouse left to go who knows where and returned almost immediately.

Pinky had shy smile, his hands hidden behind his back, he balanced on his heels. Brain was so exasperated by this sudden strange comportment that he didn’t even realise Pinky was standing really close to him.

“What it is again, Pinky?”

“Well…I was thinking and I thought of a wonderful idea! Zort!”

“Well that is something new.” Brain muttered under his breath.

“I was thinking that maybe if I give you a kiss, you would appreciate Valentine’s Day more and be happy! Right, Brain?”

“W-What?! A kiss?” This time Brain made an effort to not choke again.

“Yes! Isn’t it a great idea?! Narf!”

Brain looked at his friend. He hated the fact that his heart was starting to beat faster and that he could feel his cheeks burning just at the thought of a kiss. One of the few times that innocent moron used his brain for something and it ended up being about kissing of all things?!

“No, Pinky. Stop with these inane things!” He was about to walk away, he really needed some time alone and away from the other mouse, but Pinky quickly took hold of his hand.

“Wait, Brain! It’s only a small kiss. Just for you! Think of it as a gift from me to you.” Pinky chimed.

The shorter mouse was feeling strange and his heart was beating even faster. He couldn’t think clearly enough to understand what was happening to him, but he was certain that it must be completely bad for his health.

“N-no thanks…”

He backed away, but made the mistake of looking into Pinky’s blue eyes. Pinky was beaming of happiness and Brain suddenly couldn’t move.

Pinky put a hand on his shoulder and all the protest Brain had a few seconds ago disappeared immediately. Why was he acting this way? A lot of thoughts went through his head, but he was starting to think that Pinky wanted this more than him…

“Well, if it’s just a small one…” Brain murmured, still hypnotised by the blue eyes.

Pinky smiled brightly at this answer. This was enough to melt away any regrets Brain was sure he would be having in a very near future.

They came closer to each other, until Pinky pulled out something that he was hiding behind his back.

“Here you go, Brain! Hope you like it!”

Pink eyes slowly looked down to see a _Hershey_ _Kisses_ …

Baffled, Brain slowly took the chocolate. Everything that happened in the past minutes sunk in rapidly.

“Oh…thank you…”

Pinky quickly became sad. Brain wasn’t happy, in fact, he looked even more upset than he was before. He must have done something wrong… _again!_

“Narf! Brain, are you disappointed? This is not the right thing, right?” He asked, not hiding his gloomy tone.

“Well…no, I was just…expecting something else I suppose…” Brain replied, looking away. He was hoping that he wasn’t blushing a lot. Now that he thought about it, his expectations were completely ridiculous. Why did he even thought about this?! He frowned. “Just forget about it!”

“Oh Brain, I did thought about calling that rock music group _Kiss_ too, Narf! But since it’s at the last minute, I am sure they wouldn’t be available to come!”

“No, that was absolutely not what I thinking about! Just forget about it, Pinky! It’s not important and we still have stuff to do for tonight’s plan!” He pointed at the blackboard. They wasted more than enough time on this stupid holiday and he was frustrated that it almost made him forget about their plan.

However, Pinky didn’t stop thinking about it.

In fact, that’s the only thing he thought about for the rest of the night and for the entirety of their plan, right until the plan failed and they got smashed by a telescope. Then for the several minutes that followed, his mind was more preoccupied about taking care of his friend’s wounds than anything else.

It was only when Pinky watched Brain took care of his injuries that he relaxed again and tried to understand what he missed up earlier about the Valentine’s kiss. He promised himself that if he couldn’t find what Brain really wanted before the end of the night, he would give him two gifts for next Valentine’s Day. Or maybe for Easter, so that Brain wouldn’t be missing the thing he wanted for so long.

He glanced back at his friend, hoping to be able to find the right thing. Brain was carefully and gently wrapping Pinky’s arm with the gauze, being very cautious to not hurt him. This always brought Pinky a soft smile. He loved it so much when Brain would take care of him so gently…it was so sweet and romantic…Wait _romantic_?!

It was then that it hit him!

“EGAD!” Pinky shouted. He finally understood what was wrong with his earlier gift! And if he was right about this, he would jump for joy. His heart already started to pound really fast.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?” Brain replied, slightly worried.

Instead of an answer, Pinky’s lips meet Brain’s. Taken aback from it, Brain resisted for a while, before leaning into it.

The kiss was followed by a short silence.  Brain could feel his cheeks burning and he couldn’t think clearly. His body was still startled by the static of the kiss.

“Was it right?” Pinky asked.

“What?”

“Was this the right gift, Brain?” Pinky asked again, with the most hopeful glitter in his eyes.

Brain nodded.

A pure smile of bliss appeared on Pinky’s face and he leaned in to give Brain another kiss.

 


End file.
